In performing manicures and pedicures, a number of different types of tools may be employed including, but not limited to, a nail clipper. At the present time there is no convenient means for storing such tools and, moreover, it is typical for the tools to be re-used many times without proper cleaning thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail tool holder that is preferably in the form of a container for supporting a variety of different types of nail tools including, but not limited to, clippers and brushes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail tool kit that includes a container as well as the various tools that are stored in and for cleaning in the container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nail tool holder that is relatively simple in construction, that can be manufactured inexpensively and that is provided with a number of important features that enable a variety of nail tools to be supported thereby.